Naruto Retelling
by pyrohfreak47
Summary: This as you may have guessed is an alternate version of Naruto, Uchiha murder doesn't happen, Sasuke is a bit nicer, Naruto is a bit smarter, Sakura is stronger but a bit less emotional, and many more surprises. (pairings include SasuSaku, NaruHina, and many many more)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Retelling

A/N: Okay guys this time it's going to be a Naruto story. Just a quick heads up there will be changes, Sasuke is a bit nicer but still kind of cold and the Uchiha murder doesn't happen, Sakura will now be stronger but a bit more emotionless, Naruto is a bit smarter but not much. Now let's get on with it Sasuke the disclaimer if you please.

Sasuke: Pyroh does not own anything except for the changes he makes.

(Sakura P.O.V.)

Today looked as if it were going to be a nice day as the sun rises up over the hidden leaf village. As the sun starts to shine on me while doing my training I note that it is time to get ready for my first day at the academy. After getting ready I start heading for the academy. I have no way of knowing how today will turn out and I honestly don't care. As I head to the academy I see there are already people there in a bit of a crowd, it would seem that these children already know each other from before the academy. "Hey did you hear that Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair" "yeah I can't believe it I am so gonna get my hair done" I hear the throng of girls murmur. "Who's that girl she looks like a weirdo" "I know what kid would get there hair turned pink and what is up with her huge forehead" "I don't care who she is as long as she stays away from our Sasuke-kun" suddenly I am the new topic of the group though I don't care. Through my whole life I had one goal becoming a great kunoichi, and I will achieve it, however this goal left me missing a few things, a regular childhood, friends, and strong emotions, but it doesn't matter what matters is right now. "Hey you what are you doing here? This academy is for future ninjas not for flower girls with huge foreheads" one of the girls says. I was perfectly fine with ignoring her though and I just kept walking until I reached the classroom. I was glad to finally have some peace and quiet until the door opens and in comes two other kids, one with black hair, black eyes, a blue shirt, and white shorts, while the other one had blonde hair, blue eyes, weird lines on his face, a white shirt with a symbol on it, and blue shorts. "So what do you say Sasuke" the blonde says. "I will think about Naruto" says the kid named Sasuke. It is about a minute later that they finally notice I'm here. "Oh hey there who are you?" asks the kid named Naruto "I am Sakura Haruno" I state. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki and this guy is Sasuke Uchiha" as Naruto finishes I take a quick glance at the both of them. They seem like they're okay but never judge a book by its cover. I then noticed that Sasuke has been giving me side glances for a bit but I don't know why. "Well Naruto and Sasuke it was a pleasure to meet you, I hope you both have a nice day" I say with a blank expression. Just as they were about to reply the bell rang indicating that it was officially time for class to start so they both went to what I am assuming to be their assigned seats, which just so happens to be on either side of me. Then a crowd of girls came in squealing like a bunch of idiots. "Sasuke-kun I want to sit by you" they wail out, then they notice me and Naruto are seated directly next to Sasuke. "Hey you two freaks why are you trying to steal our Sasuke" they shout, why would they call Naruto a freak he seems normal to me, "Yeah stop trying to take him you losers" I have no idea how they came across the idea that a new student miraculously fell in love with someone she doesn't even know, or how the thought of Naruto trying to get Sasuke because I really doubt that is true. Suddenly the teacher walks in along with the rest of the students which tells the hoard of fan girls to sit down somewhere else, thank you teacher.

/after class/

I was beginning to head home after an easy first day when suddenly I hear "hey Sakura-Chan do you want to come with me and Sasuke to get some ramen" asked Naruto as he and Sasuke approach. I do feel hungry so why not. "Sure where at?" I ask. "The best ramen place ever come on let's go" he says while running Sasuke and I follow.

/at Ichiraku/

"See I told you this place was great" Naruto says while inhaling his eighth bowl. Sasuke was enjoying a bowl of tomato ramen and I had a bowl of regular ramen. "So Sakura do you train?" asks Sasuke. "Yes I do from 5 to whenever the sun comes up and I was actually going to train some more when I got home, I like to train both my mind and body" I say. "Well maybe you and I could train together sometime?" he asks. "That would be nice I guess" I reply. "Wow so young and you two are already love birds" Naruto says. Sasuke chocks a bit on his ramen while I just stare at Naruto confused. "What do birds have to do with this conversation?" I asks, however instead of getting a reply Naruto just laughs but I don't know why. Suddenly someone walks into the restaurant. "There you are younger brother we've been wondering where you have been." Says the stranger, "Hello Aniki I was just here with my friends Naruto and Sakura." Sasuke replies. "Oh hello again Naruto and hello to you miss my name is Itachi Uchiha." "Hello to you Itachi my name is Sakura Haruno it is a pleasure to meet you." "Likewise." After finishing our meals we each head our separate ways but on my way home I feel a small tingling feeling in my chest and it feels nice, is this what it's like to have friends? It's nice.

A/N so what do you all think, and just so you all know their current ages are all around six.

Sasuke: rate and review

Naruto: if you do Sasuke will give you a tomato

Sasuke: MY TOMATOES!

Sakura: Seriously what did birds have to do with that conversation?


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation

Chapter 2

/Time skip 6 years later/

(Sasuke P.O.V.)

I was on my way to the academy eating a nice fresh tomato. We are supposed to be graduating which is a great relief since I won't have to be doing such basic exercises anymore. Over the years me, Naruto, and Sakura have become closer as friends and are now very close, and though I would hate to admit it and you wouldn't hear me say it out loud but I like Sakura as more than a friend, she is just so strong and smart and kind of … cute, however if I want to achieve my goal of surpassing Itachi then I have to focus on my training. I finally get to class where I find both Naruto and Sakura already here. "I have to admit I'm a little nervous about today." Naruto states "Don't worry you'll do fine we have been training for a long time so there is no need to be nervous." Sakura replies "She's right you know." I agree. "Oh hey there Sasuke good morning" "Good morning to you Sasuke" they both greet. Sakura has changed her look a bit, she now wears a red shirt instead of a blue one, blue shorts instead of green ones, blue ninja sandals that are 10 cm below the knee, a red ribbon that was given to her by her friend Ino, and black long arm fingerless gloves that go to her elbow, her hair is also much longer now it reaches to her lower back. Naruto Has changed from a shirt and shorts to an orange and blue jumpsuit and green goggles. As for me I'm still pretty much the same other than the fact that we are all a bit taller. A few minutes later and it was time for our final test which was the imitation jutsu and luckily we all were able to succeed. "Congratulations to all of you, meet here tomorrow for your squads and squad leaders" said Iruka sensei. Naruto and Iruka sensei went to celebrate while Sakura and I went to my house to spar and train. "So who do you think we will get in our squads?" I ask while sending out a side kick. "I don't know but I hope I get either you, Naruto, or Ino" she said while blocking and sending a punch my way, a small part of me was a bit excited about her saying me first until she spoke again. "Because we are all good friends" and suddenly the excitement is gone. "Sasuke it is time to come in" I hear my mother yell out. "Well I guess I will see tomorrow" I say. "See you soon" and with those last words she leaves.

/the next day/

We all were in class ready for the announcements of the squads. "Okay I will now begin assigning squads, squad 1… squad 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno" Iruka says while a number of fan girls groan, I think this team will be great. The three of us are now waiting in the room for our leader who is very late. "Man this guy is taking too long" Naruto says impatiently while setting up an eraser to fall on the guy. "This is what he gets for being late" he says. "Naruto there is no way he will be dumb enough to fall for that" I say, right when the door opens and the eraser falls on our new leader while I just stare dumbstruck. "My first impression of you guys is, your all idiots." The guy says, like he's one to talk. "Meet me at the middle of town tomorrow" he says then leaves. Well it looks like I know what I'm doing tomorrow.

A/N hey sorry the chapters short but I had to do a lot of homework so plz forgive me.

Naruto: read and review

Sasuke: if you do then Naruto will give you some ramen

Naruto: MY RAMEN

Sakura: I am not an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3: Filler

Chapter 3

(Sakura P.O.V)

"Today we will be sharing a little bit about ourselves, our likes, dislikes, goals, and names" said our sensei. "Why don't you go first" said Naruto. "You want me to go first well okay then my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are well I don't want to tell you, and my goals well you don't need to know that" He said. Well that was pointless all he said was his name, "alright now you Blondie" he said while directing it towards Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki believe it, I like sampling different types of ramen, I dislike the three minutes it takes for the ramen to cook, and my goal is to become Hokage believe it!" he concluded energetically. "Alright now to pinky" he said towards me. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like my friends and meditation, I dislike those who are mean towards my friends, and my goal is to become a great ninja" I say. "Simple enough, now the last one" Kakashi said towards Sasuke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like my training and very few people, I dislike ignorant show offs, and my goal is to surpass my brother" he concludes. "Well alright then those all seem like well-rounded goals, that concludes today meet me tomorrow at the training grounds to begin our first task, and you may want to skip breakfast or else you'll throw up" Kakashi said and then left. "Hey guys why don't we go hang out at the park until the evening" Naruto said and both Sasuke and I agreed.

(Naruto P.O.V)

While we were at the park I decided to tell Sakura and Sasuke what happened to me a while ago, when I found out about my nine tailed beast, I was afraid that they wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore but instead Sakura said that "What that thing inside of you is, is not the real you, the real you is the person we're talking to right now, right?" and Sasuke said "demon or no demon your still the same, so don't forget that dobe" man I am so lucky to have friends like these. "Hey looks like it's starting to get late maybe we should head home and get ready for tomorrow" I say. "I guess you're right, have some things to do so goodbye" said Sasuke. "I have to go say hello to Ino, there was something she wanted to talk to me about I wonder what it could be?" Sakura said with her same emotionless face. "Alright see you guys later" I say then left to go enjoy some ramen.

(Sakura P.O.V)

I made it to Ino's family flower shop just before I got too late so I could discuss whatever it was Ino wanted to talk about. "Hey Sakura I'm glad you could make" said Ino. "Well you did say you wanted to talk to me about something important" I reply. "Yes well I wanted to ask if, well I want to know if you like Sasuke-kun?" she asked. "Of course" is say confused on why she would ask me this? "Oh I see" she said with an expression of sadness, I thought she may be saddened by the thought of me having other friends so I added "I like him the same way I like you and Naruto, and any other friend I would have". "Oh um Sakura that wasn't exactly what I meant but thanks for the reassurance" Ino replied with her smile back. "No thanks needed, so is that all you wanted to discuss or is there more?" I ask. "Nope we're all good here bye Sakura" Ino said and I left.

(Ino P.O.V)

Even though she said she doesn't feel that way about him, I can still tell that from the looks he gives her, that Sasuke likes Sakura, I should be happy for my friend but at the same time a part of me is jealouse.

A/N: I'm back sorry to all who like this story for not updating in a while but I will be writing more frequently, however one of the biggest reasons I haven't been updating much is because I don't know what you all think so please leave some reviews

Sasuke: If you review, like, or follow this story.

Naruto: You will get

Both: SAKURA'S OLD HAIR BAND

(Other part of studio)

Sakura: has anyone seen my old hair band I can't find it.


	4. Chapter 4: Test

Chapter 4

(Sasuke P.O.V)

Sakura, Naruto, and I were all waiting at the training grounds for Kakashi, who I was beginning to suspect would never appear on time for anything. We were all wondering what type of training we would receive. When Kakashi finally got here, after hours of waiting, and told us that we were going to try and acquire some bells from him but with the intent of killing him or else we would never succeed. Once he told us to begin all three of us spread out and hid. However there was moment where it appeared that he let his guard down, emphasis on appeared anybody could see that it was a trap, well anybody but Naruto who, not being the smartest of us, thought it was a good idea to attack first. However Kakashi was quick and grabbed Naruto's hand which had a kunai in it and reared it behind his head. "Don't be in such a hurry to get yourself killed." Kakashi told him. After a few more failed attempts at getting the bells from Naruto, and a misconception regarding a thousand years of death, Sakura and I decided to grab Naruto and hide again so we could come up with a plan. "Well it seems that it would be impossible for any one of us to get the bells from him alone, so I think this objective, though I can't be sure, is to grab the bells while working as a whole." Sakura said, as Naruto and I agreed. "So here is my plan…" I start to explain.

(Sakura P.O.V)

Sasuke gave us an excellent plan, so we all took our places and waited. Soon Kakashi was in the perfect position for our trap. I really hope this plan works, I think Kakashi needs to be brought down a peg after that gen jutsu trick he tried on me. Sasuke acted first, going into a full out attack and then using his fire jutsu to attack as well. Then Naruto came in giving Sasuke full back up, he didn't seem as agile as Sasuke did but his attacks seemed fierce. I saw my chance and darted out, just as Kakashi was sending Sasuke into the ground I snagged both the bells from his belt. "Well it seems you got the bells. Now decide who gets to eat and who doesn't." Kakashi says. "I choose Naruto, and Sasuke to be the ones to eat." I say quickly. And just like that I was tied to a pole while Kakashi warned Naruto and Sasuke not to feed me no matter what. "You know what? I don't care what he says, the whole point of this mission was to work better as a team, so in order for us to work better as a team each member needs to be well nourished, which means you need to eat." Sasuke says while feeding me, as Naruto see's this he also starts feeding me. All of a sudden the sky turns grey and thundering. "I warned you not to feed her no matter what." Said a furious looking Kakashi. "So what, the only way we will be able to work well together is to make sure all of us are in great health." Sasuke defended. "He's right if we were to let Sakura starve in an actual mission, then we could barely qualify as a team." Naruto chimed in. "They're right, we need to work together if we are to survive." I conclude. "**So that's your finale answer. Well then I guess you** **all**…. Pass." Kakashi said. We all looked at him dumbfounded. "Everyone who took this test failed because they listened to me and failed to work as a team." Kakashi said. We all smiled after that, taking glee in the fact that we are now not only full fledge ninja, but a full fledge ninja team.

**A/N: I know it's short but I kind of forgot how the first few episodes actually went, but please don't get mad because I have a lot planned for the future chapter.**

**Sasuke: Review this time and you'll get….. Sakura's brand new – *Rah***

**Sakura: I'm sorry that I had to punch you Sasuke but someone kept giving away my belongings. Sasuke…. Sasuke. Oh my well, Review and you'll get one of Sasuke's knocked out teeth, or piece of rib, I'm not sure how hard I hit him so I don't know what type of bone those are. **


	5. Chapter 5 mission and explanation

Chapter 5

(No P.O.V.)

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure, the sun was shining brightly over one of the many forests. But amidst this particular forest a certain team was chasing after a peculiar target.

"Sasuke, I'm at point B." came Sasuke's voice through a transmission.

"Sakura, I'm at point C." Sakura said shortly after Sasuke transmitted. It was a few seconds before the next transmission was heard.

"Naruto, I'm at point A, believe it." Naruto said, ending his transmission with his signature catch phrase.

"Too slow Naruto. Okay squad 7…. The target has moved! Follow it!" Kakashi shouted out through his head set. The three genin observed their target from a small distance as it tried to hide within a bush.

"Over there." Naruto whispered to Sasuke and Sakura. The trio dashed to the cover that was nearest to their target.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked.

"Five meters. I'm ready just give the signal." Naruto responded.

"I'm ready too." Sasuke stated with no emotion.

"So am I." Sakura said the same way as Sasuke.

"Kay… Now." Kakashi said giving the signal. The three genin rushed out to apprehend there target. Naruto was the one to capture … the cat.

"I got him! I got him!" Naruto shouted while holding onto the struggling cat.

(Sakura P.O.V.)

I stood next to Naruto as the cat was trying to, at least that's what I thought he was doing, hug Naruto's face. Meanwhile Sasuke was confirming the target with Kakashi. But Naruto seemed to get annoyed and shout to Kakashi through his headset.

"CAN WE PLEASE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS? I HATE CATS!" Kakashi was lucky he didn't go deaf.

/Back at the Hokage's office/

When we gave the cat back we all suddenly understood why it ran away in the first place. Naruto stated that it got what it deserved while I just stated that is was no wonder why it ran away.

"Now then for squad sevens next mission we have several available tasks, ahh, among them babysitting the chief counselors three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes and-" before the Hokage could finish he was interrupted.

"Nooo. I want to go on a real mission, something challenging and exciting not this little kid stuff. Come on old man." Naruto said. I personally believe that Naruto was right, these mission will do nothing for my training.

"How dare you?! You're just a brand new Genin with no experience. Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself." Iruka sensei shouted at Naruto.

"Are you serious?! Babysitting is not a mission it's just a stupid AHH!" Naruto started but was cut if when Kakashi sensei hit him in the back of the head.

"Will you put a lid on it?" Kakashi said. The Hokage then began to explain the basis of our missions and tasks to Naruto in hopes to make him understand. Sadly none of us were paying attention and chatting with each other until the Hokage got mad and yelled at us. Which in turn got Naruto mad and just started to argue back. Lucky for us he did, because the Hokage actually agreed upon giving us a better mission. We're apparently supposed to be guarding a bridge builder, however he has already succeeded in ticking off and being someone who I do not like.

/with Sasuke and Sakura a few minutes after they got their mission/

(Sasuke P.O.V.)

In order to be prepared for our mission tomorrow I thought it would be best if Sakura and I went and got supplies for our journey. **(A/N: that or you wanted time alone with Sakura.) **once we gathered our supplies we started heading home."So what do you think about the mission?" I ask Sakura in an attempt to make conversation.

"well I do think it's a step forward, but I don't like how that man insulted us and was so mean to Naruto." She said. It seems like Sakura is always so protective of Naruto, I wonder if she likes him, I have to find out.

"Speaking of Naruto, how do you feel about him, I mean do you like him." I say trying to sound emotionless so she wouldn't know why I was asking.

"First Ino and now you. What is it about that question? Like I said when I no asked that about you, yes I like him the same way I like you and Ino." She responded. No surprise Ino asked, she has always been a fan girl.

"Sasuke, am I not being a good friend or do I seem like I don't care enough? Is that why people are asking me this?" she says not showing any emotion.

"No it's not that." I tell her

"Then what is it?" she asks curious.

"Uh well, most people ask someone this when they are curious on whether or not the person likes that person more than a friend." I say.

"You mean like a family member?" she asks, not making this easy.

"Almost, more like someone who you love." I say, feeling very awkward that I have to explain this to Sakura.

"What is that?" she asks.

"You mean love?" I reply.

"Yes." Was he answer.

"Well it's when you feel different around a certain person that no one else can make you feel. It's kind of like a small warmth in your chest. The person you love inspires you to do your best and always try your hardest. But most people don't tell the other how they feel because they're too afraid that the other won't feel the same." I say hoping that this ends the conversation.

"Oh, well how does a person show that they're in love?" she asks a question that makes me feel like I'm about to explode from awkwardness.

"Well things like a hug or a kiss." I say.

"Alright." She responds. After a few more minutes of walking we finally got to the turn between our houses.

"Well, have a goodnight." I tell her then head of after she shouted for me to have one to.

(Sakura P.O.V.)

I wonder. Is that the reason why my chest eats up around Sasuke? It's probably something else I shouldn't look into this anymore. I then went into my room and turned on my little TV that my parents bought for me to relax, I figured now was a great time to use it. I turned it on and a movie was playing a scene with a girl singing about how she wouldn't say she was in love. I think I just found out what irony is.

**A/N: the movie was Disney's Hercules.**

**Sakura: Review this time and you will get…. Naruto's ramen chopsticks.**

**/with Naruto/**

**Naruto: where are my chopsticks I'm starving. **


	6. Chapter 6 land of waves

Chapter 6: the village of the mist.

**Put A/N: before I start I want to say that this will be the longest chapter I have written because I want to put the all the episodes about this saga into this one chapter, I will skip a few parts or modify the words to help contribute to the story.**

(Naruto P.O.V.)

Today was the day that I finally got to leave the village, and on a C-ranked mission no less. I hope this mission is exciting, and if not I think I know some misguided love birds that could help towards achieving that quota. I was already full of energy and ready for this trip nothing was going to ruin my attitude today.

After a while of traveling, and some unsavory comments from our client, I looked down and noticed a puddle which is odd because it hasn't rained in forever.

"Show yourselves now!" Sakura shouted while holding a kunai.

"I see you noticed it to Sakura, a puddle in the middle of a dirt road when it hasn't rained in days, that's just asking to be revealed." Stated Kakashi, looks like it was a good thing we all noticed the puddle.

"Smart kid, but if you don't want to die then I recommend handing over the old man." Said a voice that came from one of the two men who were rising from the puddle.

Once the rouges noticed we weren't going to give them the bridge builder they took action and we did to. Kakashi acted quick and started fighting off one of the rouges, however the other one was headed for Tazuna intent on killing him. Luckily Sakura acted quick and smashed into the rouge with her knee sending him in my direction but I was paralyzed and could barely move a muscle, Sasuke noticed my situation and saved my life by knocking the guy into a tree and trapping him there with a windmill shuriken, but not before I was stabbed in the hand by the ninja's weapon.

"What's wrong, scaredy cat." Sasuke said teasing me for being afraid. I felt ashamed for being so useless.

(Sakura P.O.V.)

I felt sorry for Naruto after noticing how he felt bad after the fight. When Kakashi was done getting info out of the rouges and scolding Tazuna, who lied to us about the severity of this mission (which in fact could be considered an A-class mission) because of the his families and villages poverty, he went to check on Naruto's wound.

"Naruto those weapons were laced with poison, we are going to have to go back to the village and treat it." Kakashi said.

"No. We are going to complete this mission, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said and opened his wound larger to leak out the poison. "Uh Naruto that was pretty cool but at this rate you're going to bleed out." Kakashi said which made Naruto panic. He may have his moments but he will always be a goof ball to us.

I was amazed at two things, one of which was how determined Naruto was for this, and how quickly his wound healed.

"Well I think we should get a move on or we'll never make it in time." Kakashi said.

/time skip/

After walking to a harbor and boarding a boat to the village hidden in the mist, we finally got to our destination. However it was even a full 5 minutes before we all heard Kakashi-sensei shout for all of us to duck, as soon as we did a giant blade flew over our heads and embedded itself within a large tree. Suddenly the small mist condensed into a thick fog and a dark voice came from the fog.

"He he. Nice job evading my executioners blade, but what else can I suspect from the great Kakashi Hatake of the leaf." Said the menacing voice.

"Zabuza, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, also known as the demon of the mist. Everybody get in formation he can come at us from any side." Said Kakashi

"So you do know about me, well then do you know what I'm going to do next." Said Zabuza. Suddenly Zabuza appeared from above and was about to slash Tazuna in half; however Kakashi quickly countered and knocked him back a distance. Kakashi and Zabuza continued to fight head to head, every jutsu Zabuza did was repeated perfectly by Kakashi, for a moment it seemed as if Kakashi would win but then he turned to us and noticed something none of us had. Kakashi quickly appeared near us and destroyed a water clone of Zabuza that was about to hack us all to bits, but the water clone transformed into a water prison and was being held up by Zabuza as he quickly summoned a new water clone.

"We need to get Kakashi free or else we'll die." Sasuke said.

"Right you guys free Kakashi, I'll fight the clone." I say and they nod.

I acted fast to protect Tazuna from an incoming attack, I countered his sword with my kunai, I then threw a punch towards his solar plexus but he grabbed my wrist and threw me against a nearby tree. I recovered quickly and nearly got slashed by his sword but was lucky enough to dodge. I hope Sasuke and Naruto are doing better with their task than mine.

(Sasuke P.O.V.)

Naruto and I tried as hard as we could to free Kakashi but Zabuza deflected our every attack. We continued to fight despite our sensei telling us to flee, however after a few more pointless attacks Naruto and I came up with a plan.

"Take this." I shouted sending out a giant shiruken. After he dodged it he noticed that I activated the shadow shiruken jutsu on it but he quickly deflected the shiruken, however he failed to notice that Naruto had transformed himself into the first shiruken and quickly knocked Zabuza away from The Jutsu which freed Kakashi. Naruto quickly jumped back to me and we did a quick fist bump. We quickly returned to Sakura I just as she dodged a punch from the water clone, Kakashi made quick work of the clone and we all joined up together.

"You're brats aren't that bad Kakashi. UGH!" Zabuza said as a senbon pierced his neck. Suddenly a mist village anbu appeared.

"Thank you for your hard work but I shall take care of Zabuza from here." Said the young feminine man.

"Right then, come on guys the mission is halfway over." Said Kakashi as we left the area.

After a long walk we made it to the village and all I could think was how sad the place looked. We made it to old man Tazuna's house where he had his Daughter prepare food for us.

"Please make yourselves at home." She said as we all started eating. Me and Naruto continued our friendly rivalry and began an eating contest to see who could eat the fastest.

"If you guys keep eating like that your gonna end up throwing up." Said Sakura.

"So Tazuna why don't you tell us why you need to build this bridge and why people are after you?" asked Kakashi.

"A rich man who makes his living through exporting through the sea named Gato does not want this bridge to be complete because if it is our village will gain more income while his sea routes will not gain as much attention." Said Tazuna

"Well don't worry about him we'll protect you no matter what." Naruto Said.

"It doesn't matter what you do, if you go up against Gato you'll die." Said a young boy.

"No we won't we'll make sure to be the heroes and live through this." Naruto replied.

"No you won't because heroes don't exist." The boy said and ran off.

"You must forgive my grandson, ever since his father faced off against Gato and never came back he has lost his faith in this village, I'm hoping that this bridge will help restore that faith." Said Tazuna

"We promise to help you accomplish this goal no matter what." Sakura said and we all nodded.

"That being said you guys come with me, we need to do some training for our next fight." Said Kakashi and we all left to a nearby forest area to commence our training.

"For this training we will … climb a tree." Said Kakashi. We all looked at him like he grew a second head.

"That's not training what is so hard about climbing a tree." Said Naruto.

"Well can you do it with no hands?" asked Kakashi sensei and suddenly put a foot against the tree and started walking up the tree.

"You three will be walking up the tree using only your chakra to walk up, use these kunai's to mark the highest point you got to." He said throwing a kunai to each of us. Naruto was the first to try, he took a running star and made it a bit up but didn't get far because he came plummeting back down to the ground luckily he managed to turn in air and land on his feet. I tried next taking the same running start but only made it half way because I used too much chakra and blew a hole into the tree, but I caught myself and landed on my feet.

"Well it seems, like this is training wouldn't you say Naruto." Kakashi said mocking Naruto.

"Wow this was really easy." Shouted Sakura as we all turned and saw that Sakura was sitting at the top of a tree with a kunai stabbed into it.

"Well it seems the one with the least talent has the best chakra control. Sakura you are free to take the rest of the day off." Said Kakashi. She nodded thanks and jumped down and landed gracefully.

"Wait Sakura before you go do you think you could give me a tip." Naruto said.

"Sure, you just have to concentrate and focus completely on the right balance of chakra, not too much or too little." She said loud enough so I could hear as well. Then she left.

(Sakura P.O.V.)

I went back to Tazuna's home and decided to meditate.

"_**Wow are you normally this boring or do you have a secret fun side locked inside you … oh wait that's me." **_Said a voice that sounded a lot like mine. I looked around and saw nobody at all.

"_**What are we looking at a bird or something because I didn't hear anything?" **_Said the voice.

"Okay who else is here?" I say looking around.

"_**A-are you hearing my voice?" **_The voice asked.

"Where is that voice coming from?" I say.

"_**Oh my gosh you are! This is incredible you actually awakened me and here I thought anyone with our blood trait had died out."**_ The voice said in wonder.

"Who are you? And where are you?" I ask getting irritated.

"_**Oh well, first things first I am in your head, and second I am two things, I am all of your emotions that you barely feel, and second I am your kekkai genkai you can just call me Inner."**_ Inner said.

"Really, well what can you do?" I ask getting a bit excited.

"_**Well I can protect you from any form of genjutsu and lend you my energy from my own chakra without depleting your own."**_ She says.

'Wow I can't believe this, so much for having the least amount of talent' I think to Inner.

"_**I know cool huh. CHA!"**_ Inner shouted. I think I'm gonna enjoy this.

(Naruto P.O.V.)

After hours of the tree exercise I found myself in a mist are surrounded by tree's and the only other person there was a guy that looked like a girl.

"Hello there my name is Haku." The boy said

"Hi there I'm Naruto." I say back.

"Naruto tell me something. Do you desire to be strong?" Haku asked. I nodded.

"Well then find someone who you wish to protect that way you can truly become strong." The boy said then he left and so did the fog. Well that was strange I should get back to the others I have no idea how much time has passed.

(Sasuke P.O.V.)

Where the heck is Naruto we could really use some help here. We regrouped with the bridge builder as he was finishing up his bridge but we got ambushed by Zabuza and the anbu kid from earlier who turned out to be Zabuza's teammate. Kakashi was attacking Zabuza while Sakura and I were being attacked by the kid who trapped us in a blockade of ice mirrors.

"We have to find some way to get out of this." Sakura said deflecting a few senbon and getting struck by a few more. I kept looking for any flaws but it seemed as if there was none. After searching for a few more minutes something happened all of sudden I could see the chakra network of the jutsu.

"Sasuke your eyes are red, what happened?" Sakura asked and I immediately knew what was going on.

"It's the Sharringan, my families' blood line trait. With this I should be able to see any flaw in his design. But he's moving so fast it's almost like he's everywhere at once." I say.

"Hey guys I'm here now, what's going on?" Naruto asked us from outside the dome. However we didn't have time to answer because we got hit by another barrage of senbon. Naruto was about to hit one of the mirrors from the outside and I saw our chance to get out of it, I went for the same mirror but before we could make contact the I was knocked back by the kid and the mirror turned which threw Naruto off balance and sent him into the barrier.

"Dang it we almost had it." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry but I have to end this." Said the boy and sent out a barrage of needles at Naruto; however these would have killed him. I acted quickly and took the hit for him.

"N-Naruto … protect Sakura." I say and then pass out from the pain.

(Sakura P.O.V.)

I stared at the scene before me. Sasuke was passed out and most likely close to death, and Naruto was so angry that a strong red chakra started to leak out of him and it was strong enough to break the ice barriers. After we were free I ran to Sasuke to check on him, I was relieved to see that he was going to be okay. I then left to help Naruto.

"I'm going to make sure you pay for hurting my friend!" Shouted Naruto as he rushed the boy, the kid dodged but I took the opportunity to attack and I landed I punch at his face which broke his mask.

"You, you're that Haku kid, why are you doing this?" Naruto asked the boy named Haku.

"To protect the person I care for the most and to become truly strong, but I see that I can't do that, Naruto please kill me I am useless to him now." Naruto seemed conflicted but he raised his kunai and aimed for Haku's heart. But suddenly he disappeared; we looked around and saw that he took a blow from Kakashi to protect Zabuza.

"Enough of this!" a voice shouted. We all turned to see a small fat man surrounded by a hundred mercenaries.

"Gato, what is the meaning of this?!" Zabuza shouted.

"Well you see Zabuza it was costing me more money to keep you so I decided to get rid of you and all these idiots." Gato said.

I quickly ran over to Sasuke and dragged him near Tazuna; I then got into a defensive position.

"Get back to work, I will protect." I say and Tazuna went back to work. A few men came at me but they were immediately killed by Tazuna who had a kunai in his mouth and was dragging his broken arms. I look over and realize that Naruto must have said something to him.

After Zabuza took out almost all of his men the villagers all showed up with weapons and were ready to fight. They caused enough of a distraction for Zabuza to Kill Gato causing his men to flee. After he killed Gato Zabuza walked to Haku's body and died next to him, then it started to snow. Kakashi said it was Haku's tears.

/time skip/

After getting medical attention for our wounds and a tearful goodbye we finally left for the leaf Village, and we did it by crossing the grand Naruto bridge made by the great bridge builder Tazuna.

**a/n: sorry if it seemed sloppy. But Sakura's kekkai genkai will be very important.**

**Sasuke: review this time and you will get a piece of bark from the trees we climbed.**


	7. Chapter 7 night of fun

Chapter 7: Time to celebrate.

(Sasuke P.O.V.)

As soon as we got into the village Sakura ran off to go find Ino and talk to her about our mission, meanwhile Naruto and I walked over to our homes.

"You know what?! We just completed an A-ranked mission; we should take the time to celebrate." Naruto said.

"Why would we do that? If you haven't noticed we all nearly died, I was practically useless, you only were able to win by using the nine-tails chakra, Sakura was nearly killed, and Kakashi was the only one who stood a chance. I count this as a failure." I tell him a bit harshly.

"I just thought that celebrating would let us rest a bit before our next training session. Besides Sakura might just were a nice fancy dress." He replied with a smirk.

At that I stopped to think about his suggestion.

_Sasuke's thoughts:_

_Sakura was waiting in front of the restaurant, however instead of her usual gear she was dressed in a short red dress with matching heels and her hair was elegantly framing her face._

'_Sasuke-kun, you're going to make me blush if you keep staring at me like that.' Said the dream Sakura._

/regular world/

"W-well we did just complete an A-ranked mission without getting killed. A celebration seems like a good idea. It could take some of the edge off." I say with my face turned trying to hide the blush

"Alright then I'll go invite Sakura right now." He said and charged off.

(Sakura P.O.V)

I finally got to Ino's shop after a few minutes of walking.

"Hey Sakura how was your mission outside the village, everybody make it back okay." She asks.

"We're fine, however our mission turned crazy." I say.

"Why?" She asks.

"SAKURA!" I hear a familiar voice shout just as I was about to tell Ino.

"Naruto, are you okay?" I ask turning to him.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just wanted to invite you to a little celebration. We are going to go out to eat at Yakuniku Q in order to celebrate the mission's success." He replied.

"Alright I'll be there." I say.

"Too bad I can't go I'll be too busy with this place, oh well." Ino says from behind the counter.

"Well I'll be off." Naruto says and then he left.

"So Sakura, what are you going to wear?" Ino asks.

"This." I say pointing at my usual clothing.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. Come on it's time for my break and I'm going to make you look like the bell of the ball." She says with a fire in her eye.

"What ball? I thought we were going out to eat." I say.

"Umm e-excuse me. I was w-wondering if my order was in." Said a small voice, which in turned interrupted Ino before she had a chance to correct me.

"Oh hey there Hinata, sorry but they won't be here till tomorrow." Said Ino to the girl who I assumed to be Hinata.

"Oh that's alright. H-hey you're S-Sakura H-Haruno right?" She said to me.

"Yes I am, and you're Hinata Hyuga. Correct?" I respond.

"Yes. I w-was wondering how N-Naruto is doing. I heard he j-just got back from an out of village m-mission." She says timidly.

"He's fine, if you want to check on him our team is going to have a small celebration, would you like to come with me since Ino can't come? It would be nice to have another girl." I say.

"S-sure. I just don't have anything to wear on such short notice." She said.

"Well have no fear because Ino is here. I'll make sure you two look you're very best for this." Ino says. She then dragged us into her house.

/later/

(Sasuke P.O.V)

Rather than looking like a slob and showing up in my regular gear, I dressed up in some pretty casual clothing, regular blue shorts, a grey collared shirt with the collar down, and my regular sandals. **(A/N. Because there is no way this is an attempt to impress Sakura. Wink wink. Sasuke: Quiet you.) **

I was the first one to show up at Yakuniku Q, next came Naruto wearing a casual black shirt with his symbol on it and some blue shorts.

"I wonder what's taking Sakura so long, it's not like her to be late." I say

"She's probably just running a quick errand." Naruto says.

*ahem*

We both hear from behind us. We both look back and see a sight that makes us both start blushing. For Naruto it was Hinata (she is dressed in a pale blue dress with purple heels, and her hair is in a neat bun, she also has a black chocker necklace on.) However for me it was Sakura (She was dressed in a bright pink dress, wearing red heels, her hair was straightened and gently framed her face, she also wore a red hair piece with a red rose in it.)

"W-wow you two l-look nice." Naruto said.

"Thanks. We originally wanted to wear our casual wear but Ino got a hold of us and now we look like this." Sakura says.

"I-I know they look n-nice but t-they feel unnatural." Hinata says.

"Well no use standing here and talking about it lets get going." Sakura says but me and Naruto are frozen in shock

"Umm guys. Hinata I think they're broken" Sakura says to Hinata.

/Later/

(Sakura P.O.V)

The night went well and the food was great.

"S-Sakura, I was w-wondering, w-was this a d-double d-date." Hinata asks.

"A double what?" I ask unaware what she's talking about.

"Oh umm n-never mind." She responds.

"Hey Hinata maybe we should train together some time. I enjoy your company and I think Naruto and Sasuke enjoyed having you around as well." I say

"R-really that sounds g-great." She responds.

"K see you later." And with that we head home.

**A/N: sorry if this was short but it was more of a cute little tease chapter**

**Hinata: R-review this time and you will get … A makeover from Ino.**


	8. Chapter 8 reflection

Chapter 8: Reflection

(Naruto P.O.V)

As much fun as yesterday was Sasuke had a point earlier. Our mission may have been completed but there is no way we should think of this as a success. I need to find some good exercises that pertain to my areas of weakness. I guess I am pretty average all around, my taijutsu isn't the best in form but it is pretty strong so I guess I'm okay in that department, next is my ninjutsu and genjutsu, I am okay with ninjutsu but I should apply more time into my genjutsu, and last is my chakra control which needs the most improvement. Okay I know what I'm going to do I just got to find I good way to do it, maybe Sakura knows a good way to train.

(Sakura P.O.V)

I had fun last night but I really need to focus on more training, overall I'm a terrible ninja. My taijutsu is barely average, I have no independent or special ninjutsu that are at all helpful, I can do basic genjutsu's, and my only recognizable talent is with chakra control.

'Wow so I guess I don't count for something, you know that all may be true about you but there is something you can do about it. Train and get stronger, you have only focused on your intellect and chakra control but based on what we've seen these attribute can only do so much. We need to use what you already know to strengthen your other areas. But first we have to find a good style for you that will help you fight and protect our friends.' Inner said with fire in her voice.

'You're right; if I want to become stronger I'm going to have to act on that want.' I think back to her

"Sakura!" I hear someone call (A/N: Forgot to mention they were just wandering around the village.)

"Oh hello Naruto." I turn and acknowledge my friend.

"Hey Sakura your pretty good with chakra control and things like that. Do you know any ways to train that sort of stuff?" Naruto asks.

"Well maybe we could find what we need at the library." I say.

"What do you mean by things we need? Do you need anything from there?" Naruto asks.

"I want to find a good way to fight alongside you guys but be helpful at the same time." I respond.

"Well if that's how you feel then let's go. But I think you're fine just the way you are." Naruto says.

"Thank you." And with that we headed off.

/With Sasuke/

(Sasuke P.O.V)

Today I decided to head to the library. I was hoping to find something to help improve my fighting style. When I got there I began to look through the books on Shinobi when I found a few sections that I found quite interesting.

"Hey Teme." Said a familiar voice.

"Hello Sasuke." Came another voice.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" I reply to Naruto and Sakura.

"We were hoping to find books that could help us with some training." Sakura explains

"Wow I guess we're in the same bout then. I came here to find something that can help me as well. However I did find something that looks interesting, it may be able to help us." I say and point out the book called the three great Sanin.

/time skip to 30 minutes later/

After reading the book we were all hooked. Naruto was obsessed on learning more about the Toad sage who was the student of the third Hokage and teacher of the fourth, two of his greatest role models. Sakura on the other hand wanted to learn more about the Slug princess, a brilliant kunoichi who was able to use healing jutsu and fight on the frontlines. I however was fascinated to know about the Snake sage, a man who came up with multiple attack strategies and new jutsu's, sadly however he deserted the village and was deemed a traitor.

"Hey guys I want us to re state our goals. I don't think my goal was what I wanted it to be." Naruto says.

"I think that is a great idea." Sakura said.

"Sure" I say.

"My goal is to become a Hokage that surpasses the third and fourth." Naruto says.

"My goal is to surpass my brother and become greater than the Snake sage without becoming a traitor to the leaf." I say proudly

"My goal is to follow the footsteps of the Slug princess and do my father's name proud." Sakura stated with one of her rare real smiles.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh. I suppose I never told you. My father was a ninja and was sent on a mission but on his way back he was ambushed. My father was the happiest one of my small family; he always tried to make our family laugh even though I was practically void of emotion. When my father died I kind of lost any little bit of emotion I had left. But then I met you guys and slowly it became as if my emotions came back, as little as they were, but now it feels like they're stronger." Sakura explained wearing her fake smile again.

"If it makes you feel any better, the reason I want to surpass my brother is because he and Danzo of the council were caught trying to kill our family and banished, I want to be the one who kills him for betraying my family and betraying me." I say.

"Well Sasuke, I think that is a great goal." Sakura says smiling again.

"My gosh you two, just send out the wedding invites already." Naruto says mockingly causing me to blush and turn away.

"A what? What's a wedding?" Sakura asked. This outburst just made me more embarrassed while Naruto just started laughing like crazy.

"N-never mind that, let's just go check out some more books on Sanin." I say then we get some books and leave.

**A/N: Sry I haven't updated in a while I will try harder but school is tough.**

**Sakura: review this time and you will get … a white day gift from me.**


	9. Chapter 9 training and suprise

Chapter 9: Training and a surprise

(Naruto P.O.V)

It has been a week since we read the books based on the Sanin and we all immediately began our training. We have been doing a few small missions from time to time but any down time we have was centered on training. Sakura got Kakashi-Sensei to hook her up with a medical-nin and she has begun learning basic healing jutsu, any days she has off she does physical training or spars with Sasuke. Sasuke was using his free time to train his sharingan, his jutsu, and his taijutsu. I on the other hand have been trying to get a less clumsy taijutsu form and increase my chakra control. I was doing meditation constantly and gave it my all on producing more regular clones and even more shadow clones. Hopefully all my hard work will pay off.

(Sakura P.O.V)

My training has been progressing greatly. I have been doing well in healing jutsu, my chakra reserves have increased, and because of some secret training I've been doing my taijutsu has improved immensely. My secret training consists of practicing infusing my taijutsu with attacks with chakra so they can do more damage and, though I am no master, I am now able to send a person a decent distance away with a regular punch and can make a few moderate sized cracks in the ground with a chakra punch. It also consists of me concentrating on adding inners power to my own.

'**Great work Sakura, soon enough you'll be able to completely merge our chakra together. CHA!' **inner said to me

'I hope you're right. CHA!' I think back. I also accidently developed here voice tick.

(Sasuke P.O.V)

Though there is still room for improvement I have been progressing well in my training. My chakra control and reserves are much better, my taijutsu and regular jutsu's are stronger, and I have come up with a few new battle strategies. I really have enjoyed my sparing sessions with Sakura … for training not to spend alone time with her. (**A/N**: sure *eye roll*.) As long as we keep our training I know that we will be able to accomplish the goals we have set for ourselves. From what I've read on this Orochimaru I can tell he once had a desire to help people, however he followed the path of darkness and it inevitably led to him becoming as evil as Itachi and Danzo. Either way I know this training has made us much stronger.

/time skip 1 month/

It's been a month since we started our training and we all have gotten notably stronger. Sakura is at an average healing level, Naruto has better chakra control, and I have gotten much stronger.

Kakashi told us to gather at the bridge because he had a surprise for us.

"I don't see the point in coming here on time if he is always going to be late." Naruto complained.

"Well at least we have some time to talk before he gets here. Why do you think he called us anyway?" I ask.

"Who knows?" Sakura replies.

Just then Kakashi appears with another lame excuse.

"So, I suppose you guys are wondering why I gathered you all here today." Kakashi says.

"Yeah, just tell us already." Naruto says.

"I suggested that you guys participate in the chunin exams so you could rank up and take harder missions." He replied.

"Wow, Really. I am going to become a chunin BEILIVE IT!" Naruto shouts his signature phrase.

"Not so fast Naruto. You three have to sign these applications and turn them in to the designated area. But before I give them to you I want to be sure that all three of you are ready for this." Kakashi says.

"I'm ready. BEILIEVE IT!" Naruto says.

"This will bring me one step closer to my goal. I'm ready as well." I say.

"If you guys are ready then I am too. I wouldn't forgive myself if you guys got hurt and could have prevented it." Sakura says cutely … I-I mean cheerily. (**A/N**: Again Sure *eye roll*.)

"Well then good luck to you guys. I'll be rooting for you all." Kakashi says then he hands us the applications and leaves.

"Well what do you guys want to do now? I would suggest training but we have been going at it intensely for the past month so I suppose we've earned a break." Naruto says.

"Well I guess we could-" Sakura started but before she could finish we all got distracted by a moving box that was disguised to look like the road.

"Hey who do you guys think you're kidding? That disguise wouldn't fool anybody." Naruto Says

We then heard a few murmurs and then a smoke bomb went off under the box. Then three academy students popped out and introduced themselves but I didn't care.

"So big brother Naruto, who are these two?" The kid named Konohamaru said.

"Well these two are my friends Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto said and pointed to us respectively.

"Hey is this the girl you want to go out with? Listen Miss Naruto is a really cool guy and you're lucky he chose you to go out with. And I mean really lucky because you don't look like much of a prize, you're kind of flat to be honest." The kid said snobbishly. (A/N: Sorry I had to come up with a reason for him to get chased.)

Sakura however didn't very well like a kid staring at her chest and what he did next insured his death. He patted her chest to prove his point.

At that point Sakura was beyond angry.

"You have some nerve to comment on a woman's looks and then harass them." She said emotionlessly but radiated an aura of death.

At the point she punched him and Naruto who tried to protect him.

"RUN!" Naruto screamed as he and the kid took off. I jumped ahead of them and waited in a nearby tree. When they caught up the brat ran into some ninja I had never seen before. They start to bicker a bit when the ninja picks up the kid. I notice the others get into a fighting stance and I break the tension by making him drop the kid via a rock thrown at his hand.

"What are sand ninja doing in our village?" I question after they notice me and I see their head bands.

"What? Were you guys raised under a rock? We are here for the Chunin exams." The girl next to him says.

"I didn't know other villages would compete." Naruto says.

"Well whatever I'm about to teach this kid some respect." The guy says.

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

We got into a fighting stance when suddenly I felt another presence appear near Sasuke.

"Kankuro, leave the boy alone or else I will kill you." The new read head said.

"Y-yes Garra." The guy named Kankuro said scarred.

"You what is your name." Garra asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha. What about you?" Sasuke asks back

"Garra of the dessert. Come Temari, Kankuro we are leaving." Garra says and descends to the ground.

"Wait!" I say to them. They all turn to me.

"Maybe we could give you a tour later on to see the best spots of the village." I say to them and hold my hand out to Garra. Everyone looks at me with wide eyes which just confuse me.

"… Perhaps. If we are not too busy tomorrow." Garra stated and politely shook my hand.

"Great see you tomorrow Garra-San." I say with my usual smile. Then they leave.

"Hey Sakura why were you nice to them?" Sasuke asks.

"Something about his eyes seems familiar to me." I say

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

"Oh nothing" I say and we walk off to sign our papers.


	10. sorry

I am so sorry everyone but I swear I'm working really hard to get the next few chapters up on all of my books, but something terrible happened, and the worst part is how cliché the problem is, my computer is currently un-operational right now but don't worry I'm on my way to getting it fixed. I'll give you guys the status of all my stories that are underway, but before I do that I am just going to explain something. There are a few stories that already got a new chapter and will not be affected by my computers issue right now. Here is the list of stories and their status.

RWBY Blue:

New chapter: complete

Editing: complete

Status: unable to post

Summary: the new chapter has been completed and edited, however it will not be posted until my computer issue is resolved due to the fact that the entire chapter is on my computer that is currently down, but I will in turn be working on the next chapter from a different computer.

Naruto R:

New chapter: 75% complete

Editing: 0% complete

Status: unable to post

Summary: the new chapter was very close to completion until the issue occurred, but I will be working hard on the next chapter because I know what I want to do with it.

Fairy tail R:

New chapter: 0% complete

Editing: 0% complete

Status: status able to post

Summary: I will be able to work on the next chapter unaffected because the previous chapter was already posted.

Kingdom hearts road between:

New chapter: 25% complete

Editing: 0% complete

Status: unable to post

Summary: There is a lot of progress on this chapter and it will be unable to be posted but it will continue as soon as issues are dealt with.

Chaos emblem:

New chapter: 0% complete

Editing: 0% complete

Status: able to be posted

Summary: I will be uploading a new chapter as soon as possible.

Pink to Black and Black to Pink:

New chapter: 0% complete

Editing: 0% complete

Status: able to be posted

Summary: I will be remaking this because it is complete and utter garbage right now, so I will make it not garbage.

I thank you all for your time. I will give you all the best I can and then a little more so please be patient with me.


End file.
